


Beauty and the Rebel

by untoldstory21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: Ryuji while going home hears a familiar voice and decides to help out, but destiny may be at the door.





	Beauty and the Rebel

Ryuji was walking around Shibuya unsure what to do. He would usually go to the arcade with Akira, but now that his friend had moved he wasn’t sure. As Ryuji walked up and down the streets, he heard people talking about this and that. This was nothing out of the ordinary, the streets were normally full of people. 

    Suddenly as he walked down a street he heard a familiar voice around the corner. “No, I’m going to take the train I don’t need to go in the car” a soft feminine voice let out. Ryuji turned the corner to see Haru and the man who her late father wanted her to marry. “Now come on my dear, the train is for the peasants.” The ex-fiancé grabbed her arm. 

     Ryuji could see the struggle and began to step forward. “Hey, Man I don’t think she wants to go with you, let her go,” Ryuji said stepping closer. 

“Ryuji!” Haru was surprised to see her friend there.

“Oh, and who is this. Possible the reason you have been staying out late.” The published boy grabbed her arm tighter. 

       Haru began to hence in pain, she had taken hard hits before from the phantom thieves but still, her pain tolerance wasn’t much. “I said let her go you bastard!” Ryuji yelled, now standing right next to the two. 

“This doesn’t concern you punk, this is just a lover's quarrel. Now if you leave now I won’t call the police on you.” The rich man said with arrogance. 

       Ryuji looked at Haru she was scared. “Haru, you don’t have to take this.” The blonde rebel said. The ex-fiancé pulled her arm more. Haru looked at Ryuji then back at the boy holding her arm. Then using her free hand she hit the ex-Fiancé in the face let go. He let go and stepped back,  “Now it’s no need to get violent dear. See you have been hanging out with the bad crowd too much.” The boy said still in disbelief. 

          Haru stepped back and stood next to Ryuji, “my dear you are being so difficult, it is very undignified as a lady. We will talk about that when we get back”  the rich boy said standing up. 

    Now the supposed gentleman was getting mad. “Punk you think you are a knight but then you let the lady fight, you really are like a dog with all bark” the ex-fiancé brushed off his suit. 

“The hell you say?!” Ryuji replied getting mad.

“I said you are a dog, now let’s go my de..” 

     Ryuji punched the rich boy square in the face, sending the opponent straight back down. “Take that asshole, and just for the record, she can fight for herself. You just pissed me off” Ryuji said with a death glare.

       The ex-fiancé scrambled up and headed towards to car. “You will be hearing from my lawyers!” He said in a panic. Once he got into the car, it took off. All that was left was Haru and Ryuji. 

     The two looked at each other. Haru was worried about what would happen, the treat at the end worried her. “Hey uh, Haru want to go to the diner over there? We can talk more privately.” Ryuji asked scratching the back of his head. The fluffy haired girl nodded.

    The two ordered some drinks and began to talk. “Thank you, Ryuji, but you should have done that” Haru was worried.

“That asshole was bothering you again, I couldn’t stand by” 

“I appreciate but it would have been easier if I had just gone with him. He has a lot of lawyers” she looked down at her cup of coffee.

“Yeah, but hehe I’ve learned a thing or two, like using a phone as a recording device all of the audio is on my phone. Plus we know a great defense attorney, who was even able to get the Phantom thief leader out early” the blonde boy smile. 

“Oh, I never even thought about that, I’m been so used to just following my Father’s orders I never really thought about that” she was shocked this was unlike Ryuji to think ahead. 

“Hey Haru, I couldn’t have let that jerk keep messing with you. Ever since the palace, he has been trying to control you more and more. You need to fight back and show that asshole to lay-off” 

      Haru looked at him, it had been a while since she had seen him this serious. “Ryuji, I'm not sure if I can?”

“Haru, you have fought” Ryuji started to whisper “shadows, a god you can. You even punched him today” 

“Yeah, but that was in the metaverse and now we are here” 

“What’s the difference? I’m not saying going around beating up everyone. But you can fight back, you don’t need me to help” He had a big grin on his face.

     Haru started thinking really hard and searching for her heart. Then she said: “I..see, you’re right. I need to fight these battles”. Her confidence went up, but she began to blush. “But what ....if I don’t want to not to be ...alone, in this fight”

“For real! I’m always going to be in your corner. Hell I’ll train you, I’m more a runner but, I know a thing or two” he grinned wide.

“Really, that would be fun! When should we go?” 

“Why not, next Wednesday?” He was excited to have a new training buddy.

“It’s a date then,” Haru said gleefully.

The two teens then realized what they had just said and turned a bright ride. Not sure how the other felt.

“I think I should get going home, I...i think the staff will worry if I’m late,” Haru said stammering.

“Of course, I’ll um take you to the train” Ryuji replied still bright in the face.

         The two nervously walked to the train with each other. They weren’t sure what to do with these new feelings and decided to better understand them on Wednesday. As they parted was Ryuji remembered something, Haru was normally a little intense during combat against the shadows. He then had a second worry but was fine with it, for he was already missing her.

  
  
  
  



End file.
